


Withering Heart, Tomorrow's Wish

by belightbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Crime AU, Detective! Chanyeol, M/M, Mentions of Death, Organized Crime, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightbaek/pseuds/belightbaek
Summary: Solving even the hardest case is detective Park Chanyeol’s forte. However, he is not prepared for the reason behind the murder.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 31
Kudos: 57
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	Withering Heart, Tomorrow's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Withering Heart, Tomorrow's Wish is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and are not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

“The victim is lying lifelessly on the table, a visible strangling mark from rope could be seen on his neck. There is _Yoshikawa lines_ , proof that the victim fights back but eventually loses. The study was locked and there are no one inside except the victim itself. There are three people that met him before dinner time.” Chanyeol takes a look around. “Oh Sehun, his heir. Bae Joohyun, his advisor. Byun Baekhyun, his secretary.”

_And Chanyeol’s ex-husband._

Chanyeol takes a seat while he asks them their alibi. Where they were at the estimated time of death, how many people witnessed them, and what they were doing. Sehun was at the bar after having a heated argument with the victim, drinking and the bartender can prove it. Joohyun was at the lounge, typing her resignation letter and Baekhyun was in a call with his lawyer trying to find ways to terminate his contract. Everyone related to him clearly has resentment to the victim, which makes everyone has a sole motive to murder him.

The question is, why?

“-well, it is clear that you murder my father!” Sehun shouts at Baekhyun, “After all, you divorced with that detective sitting over there because of him!”

“YOU!” Baekhyun points his finger at Sehun, “Don’t you resent your father because he doesn’t approve of your relationship? And you, Miss Bae, you’re tired of him sexually harassing you, no? It’s all clear that we have motives to kill him!”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol holds him back. “Breath.” He pauses, then continues. “You all can wait in the next room and please don’t kill each other.” 

  
  
  


Chanyeol pinches his nose bridge. The forensics and police would not arrive until the next ten minutes so Chanyeol takes the advantage of examining the crime scene himself. There are no signs of the victim leaving any dying message, which makes it harder when it comes to a locked murder room case. There is no blood, except for hemorrhaging in his eyelids, an indicator that the victim died because of suffocation. Chanyeol walks and bends his body, looking closer at the small thin mark on the door, similar to the one in the key, figuring out how the culprit does it almost immediately. 

However, when he looks at the rope mark on the victim’s neck, suddenly all of it connected.

And the only one who can do it is that person.

  
  
  


“So now the police are here and the forensics already has taken all of the proofs, I’ll start explaining how the culprit kills the victim.” Chanyeol starts, “The culprit uses a rope to kill him but there is something strange with the way the culprit strangle him. Usually, the rope would leave a mark similar to how one hangs themselves; leaning towards the head but in this case, the rope is pulled to the sides. Since the victim is sitting, this is just a quick way to cut off their oxygen intake, forcing them to suffocate quickly. The victim resists, thus leaving this nail scratch mark on his neck that we know as _Yoshikawa lines._ ”

“Then how did they escape? This room is locked!” Sehun argues.

“A fishing line is all you need to lock this room from outside.” Chanyeol smiles, then demonstrating it right in front of them. “You need to make sure the fishing line goes over the key bow, turn it three quarters around, and close the door with the fishing line tied in your hands. The last step would be just this,” Chanyeol pulls the fishing line hard, enough to make the door locked, and the fishing line breaks. “And dispose it. You have a perfect sealed room case.”

All of them fall silent. Chanyeol raises his head, looking straight at the culprit’s eyes. “The only one who is able to do this is you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun lowers his head, scoffing. “It seems that I won’t be able to escape from your sharp eyes, Yeol. You’re right. I killed that old man because if it weren’t for his threat, if I believed in us-” he clenches his fist. “If I weren’t so weak, we.. wouldn’t be here.” 

The police cuffs Baekhyun’s hand, and is about to escort him to the police station when Chanyeol stops him, asking for some time alone. Even though a part of him is satisfied that he got to solve this mystery easily, he can’t get his head around the fact that Baekhyun is the one who killed him.

“What is it, Yeol?” Baekhyun asks, his gaze soft. “The police are waiting-”

“Baek, why?” Chanyeol’s voice defeated. “Why would you do this? What are you talking about? Threat?”

“Remember when you were assigned a task to help the force to expose a drug lord?”

Chanyeol nods.

“It was him. He was one step ahead of you. He knows I am married to the famous detective and he threatened me that he will go after you if I didn’t divorce you.” Baekhyun licks his lower lips, trying to not cry. “I can’t let anything happen to you, Yeol. I know you love this job so much.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chanyeol puts his hand on Baekhyun’s cheek, caressing it. “W-We could have find the way out together without the divorce.”

“I was a coward. I planned this to be a perfect crime but you just happened to be here at this hotel.” Baekhyun chuckles wryly. “But at least, it’s you.”

“B-Baek-”

“Wait for me, will you?” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol with hopeful eyes. “I know I might be late but I don’t want to regret the rest of my life. I still want you in my life. I still love you.”

“I still love you too, Baek.” Chanyeol whispers, resting his forehead against his. “I’ll wait for you, so comeback to me soon.”

“I will.” Baekhyun whispers back, “I will.”


End file.
